The Serpant and the Triforce
by sawyerzelda
Summary: moi's sequel 2 The Dark Lord and the Dark King. I AM BACK! 4 this, a zany, wild twist of harry potter and the legend of zelda! hagrid at hyrule, malon at hogwarts! mayhem! YEEES! THIS STORY IS BACK IN BIZNESS! CHAPTER 6--UP!
1. The portal

Disclaimer: Didn't I tell you? I'm J. K. Rowling. I own the rights to Harry Potter............at least that's my wish. No, I don't own HP or the LOZ characters.  
  
this is my sequel to DL&DK (.....not Donkey Kong); which you should really read first; so i hope u like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione!" Ron shouted. "When will you stop all that crying?!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Hermione sniffed, continuing to conjure tissues out of no where and blow her nose. "It's just so sad that this is our final year at Hogwarts! It seems just like yesterday that we were walking up to the little boats and....and....WAAAAAAH!!!!"  
  
"You know Hermione, I really think you're getting a tad too emotional about all this," Ginny said comfortingly.  
  
"It's easy for you to say!" Hermione wailed. "You've still got another year!"  
  
"Yeah, another year without all of you guys! Almost all of my bestest friends are graduating this year, and I'll be forced to stay behind!"  
  
"Not necessarily," Ron said sneakily. "Maybe if you turned as brilliant as Hermione in like two seconds, they'd move you up to a seventh year!!"  
  
Ginny gave Ron a very sarcastic look, which made him sink down in his seat and made Harry laugh.  
  
"It's really too bad though," Ginny said. "I mean about Koke and Harkinian. They were some of my favorite teachers, and they both left!!"  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Harry muttered. "If you ask me, I think Dumbledore might as well just hand the DATDA position to Snape and get it all over with already. At least that way the spot would be filled."  
  
"Harry, have you gone mad?!" Ron roared loudly. "How could you even say such a treacherous thing?!? If Snape become the Dark Arts teacher, it would be the end of the world as we know it!!"  
  
"S'pose you're right," Harry sighed. "It's just that this whole new- teacher-every-year thing is getting a little tiresome. But just a little."  
  
"I find it quite amusing," Ron said. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "HARRY!!!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"QUIDDITCH!!"  
  
"....what about it?"  
  
"What's Gryffindor going to do once you're gone?? You're one of the greatest Seekers since the thing was invented!!!"  
  
"You flatter me," Harry said stiffly, smiling.  
  
"I think you should go out for a professional team once you graduate," Ginny suggested. Harry snorted a laugh. "Hey, I'm serious! You're a really good player!"  
  
"Yeah!" Ron agreed. "If Vicky can do it, so can you!"  
  
"DO NOT CALL HIM VICKY!!!" Hermione erupted, making the whole cart of them jump.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Curiously, Ginny reached up a hand and slid it open. Behind it was an elderly old man, who asked, "Is there room in this cart for me?"  
  
Ron was about to say no, but Hermione said yes, offering him a seat beside her. "Thank you," he....thanked her. Suddenly, his nose went from long to short, his hair turned from grey to purple, and he grew a bit.  
  
"Hi guys!" said the newly made person. "It's me, Tonks!"  
  
"Tonks!" Hermione cried happily. "What're you doing here on the Hogwarts Express?"  
  
"Haven't you guessed?" she asked. "Dumbledore gave me the position as the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher!!"  
  
"Wow, really?" Ginny asked. "That's wicked!"  
  
"Hey, only I'M allowed to say 'wicked,'" Ron told her.  
  
"Shut it," she growled. "Do you know who our new Divination teacher'll be?"  
  
"Yeah, I think Dumbledore said it was someone he had before," Tonks answered, putting a finger to her chin to think. "It was like Treleney or something."  
  
"TRELAWNY?!" Ginny, Harry and Ron screeched.  
  
"Yes, that was it!"  
  
"......NNNNNNNOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in Hyrule......  
  
Zelda woke up in bed. She looked next to her, and saw Link still snoozing away. They'd been married just last night. The princess nuzzled her head underneath his neck, and felt him stir slightly. Grinning, Zelda ran her hand gently across Link's smooth skin, barely stretching over his muscular chest.  
  
Finally, Link's eyes slowly opened. "Zel?"  
  
"Yeah?" she whispered, before rolling on top of him and giving his mouth a passionate kiss.  
  
Smiling brightly, Link's hands roamed over the princess's bare back as he kissed her lips and neck with passionate feeling. Eventually, Zelda pushed away from him and smirked. "I like waking up next to you. But I really do believe we should be getting up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
A few minutes later, they were both dressed, and they headed towards the stair way. "Where do you think we should spend our honeymoon?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I don't know," Link said, shrugging. "I thought maybe somewhere like Altea. Or maybe the Mushroom Kingdom. That way, we could see Peach."  
  
"Yeah, I guess maybe--" Zelda suddenly stopped. "Link, d'you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"It sounds like screaming!" Zelda cried. She turned around and ran back up the stairs. "Quickly, Link! Don't you hear it?!"  
  
"Goddesses, who's making all that noise?!" Link shouted, following Zelda. They got into their room, and he grabbed the Master Sword. Zelda hastily picked up her bow and arrows, and they raced back down the steps. "It's got to be Gannondorf!"  
  
The pair of them flew outside, and discovered that Link's assumption had been correct. Gannondorf stood there, surrounded by his minions. "Ah, I see you two have finally noticed my presence."  
  
"Yes, and it's not wanted!" Zelda barked, holding an arrow up to her bow string.  
  
"I didn't believe it would be," Gannondorf smirked. "But if you want to get to me, dear princess, you'd best try getting through my moblins first." He snapped his fingers, and his herd of moblins rushed forward, uttering a horrid battle cry.  
  
Link swiped through most of them with his sword, unceremoniously whacking off their heads or other body parts. Zelda shot her arrows one after the other, each plunging through the heart of a moblin.  
  
Suddenly, Link and Zelda heard a mighty roar unlike any moblin one they had heard. The pair of them, the moblins and even Gannondorf turned to see who was screaming the battle cry.  
  
Seemingly out of no where, Impa literally flew into the scene. Using a hatchet, she whacked most of the moblins to their death; and was aided by Link and Zelda once they had recovered from shock.  
  
Pretty soon, Gannondorf stood alone in front of the three Hylians. "Hm. Well, that was interesting. Guess I'd better find some other followers to fight you lot with." He opened a blue portal, and was half-way inside until Link leapt forward and grabbed him by the feet.  
  
"Get of me, fairy boy!" Gannondorf snarled.  
  
Zelda rushed to help Link, then halted when she saw what was on the other side of the portal. "Link!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Using Link's distraction to his advantage, Gannondorf reached back a knife and swung it wildly. To avoid it, Link let go of the Dark King's legs, and he threw himself into the portal.  
  
"What is it?" Link asked.  
  
"L-Link," Zelda stammered. "That portal led to Hogwarts."  
  
Slowly, Link stood up. He paused for a long time, then said, "Well, I guess we're spending our honeymoon in Englad, Zelda."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
well, i hope that was an okay beginning!!!  
  
Zelda: yeah, u only spent hours thinking it up.  
  
Meryl Streep, Julianne Moore & Nicole Kidman: {The} Hours?  
  
Impa: No, hours!  
  
Meryl Streep: ......oh. Cool!  
  
Julianne Moore: You got us a little excited there, Zelda.  
  
Nicole Kidman: Stop being random!! just review!!  
  
Sawyerzelda: Couldn't have put it better myself! 


	2. The Beginning of the Seventh Year

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know the best thing about being a seventh year?" Ron asked as they rode towards Hogwarts in the horse-drawn carriges.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, though slightly afraid of how he might answer.  
  
"You're the oldest in the school, and you don't have to feel intimidated, and you can slam first years into walls!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Oh, poor Ronnie," Ginny said. "He fewlt intimidated by the big, mean seventh years!!"  
  
Harry and Hermione surpressed a laugh.  
  
Ron looked disgruntled and slid down in his seat. A few minutes later, they reached the castle.  
  
*A little while later*  
  
"Deem, Chloe," McGonagall said in a monotone.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!!" the Sorting hat shouted. Chloe joined the Hufflepuffs to a large round of applause from that table.  
  
"DeMartino, Jonathan."  
  
".....SLYTHERIN!!!"  
  
"Sigh," Hermione sighed as the Sorting continued. "It feels like only- -"  
  
"Yesterday when we were being sorted," Ron finished for her. "Cut the drama, Hermione. The year's just started!"  
  
"But before you know it," Hermione said, "it'll be the end of the year! And we'll have graduated!! And we'll have to get jobs, maybe enter another school to get better educated for those jobs in particular, get married, have kids, send them to Hogwarts, then watch them graduate and go through the whole process again!!"  
  
Crickets chirped as Harry, Ron and Ginny stared at her blankly.  
  
"....Why don't we pretend that didn't happen," Ron said.  
  
"Fine with me," Ginny agreed.  
  
"OH MY GOOD GOLLY GOSH!!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"The sorting's already over!!!"  
  
"Wow. Could you imagine that?" Ron asked sarcastically. "We must have missed it when you were delivering your speech of the year."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Harry silenced her with a smile that said "it's-funny-so-just-leave-it-alone."  
  
"It's wonderful to be able to have you all here at Hogwarts again," Dumbledore said to the congregation. "And for you first years, it's also magnificent to have you all here with us for the first time."  
  
Snape frowned. There hadn't been many new Slytherins this year, and the last thing he felt about the presence of all these new kids was mangificence.  
  
"I'm sure that you will all be very glad to know that replacing Professor Koke," Dumbledore went on, "Our dear Professor Trelawny has been able to return!" Trelawny beamed as he applauded loudly. The teachers attempted to, and a few of the students did so half-heartedly.  
  
"That's really too bad," Hermione sighed with sarcasm. "Ol' Trelawny's back at Hogwarts again!!"  
  
"Shut up," Ron groaned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is he?" Gannondorf mumbled to himself. "He was supposed to meet me here twenty minutes ago!!"  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
"Voldemort!!" Gannondorf snarled, whipping around. "Where are you?! Show yourself, now!"  
  
"I have no self to show, really," Voldemort whispered. "I am nothing but a spirit floating around like air. I need a body! A body I can possess!!"  
  
"Didn't you try that a few years back?" Ganon asked. "With that man named Quirrell, and you somehow--"  
  
"I learned the new way last year!" Voldemort hissed. "I can convince anyone that I am the person I am possessing. . .for they will no long have a will of their own. I would use the Polyjuice potion, but I can't, because I can't really drink anything."  
  
"I see," Gannondorf said, shifting his weight from heel to toe on each foot. He heard a sound like galloping hooves, and whirled around. "What was that?!"  
  
"Merely a unicorn or something," the Dark Lord answered matter-of- factly. "But of course, there are several other monsters here in the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"So it's forbidden for a reason!" Gannondorf yelled.  
  
"..........well duh."  
  
"DON'T YOU 'WELL DUH' ME, VOLDEMORT!!! Do you want my help doing this or not?!"  
  
"I only need your help because you killed my servant last year!" Voldemort retorted. "I could've done this without you had you not done that!"  
  
"Fine, let's just forget about that," Gannondorf sighed. "So who's body is it you want me to get?"  
  
"Hmm....who was that woman that was here the last time you were?"  
  
"Who, Princess Zelda?"  
  
"Yes....if I possessed her body, it would very easy to see myself naked."  
  
"Ew, that's gross!" Gannondorf cried, wrinkling his nose. Then he grinned. "But of course, being a sick man myself, I have sometimes thought along the same lines. However, I'm afraid it would take much too long for me to find Zelda at this time. If my assumptions are correct (and they always are), she and her fairy boy have left Hyrule by now. Maybe they're here. I don't know."  
  
"Well fine," Voldemort snorted. "There must be someone else there whose body I can take, though."  
  
"Several, I'm sure," Gannondorf said.  
  
"Then go!" Voldemort ordered. "Get me the first you can find!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It is so cool that Tonks is our new Dark Arts teacher!" Ron said. "Not only is she cool herself, but it also means that we'll never have to be afraid of Snape teaching that subject again! Phew! ....... of course, I occasionally wish that Harkinian would come back this year."  
  
"Don't be silly," Hermione said. "She's probably off on her honeymoon with Koke, or something."  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot you told me they were getting married," Ginny said. "I guess that makes Koke unavailable, doesn't it?"  
  
"Um. . .yeah," Hermione said slowly.  
  
"Hello, Harry!" said Nearly Headless Nick, floating by them. "Ron, Ginny, Hermione. So nice to see you all!"  
  
"Good to see you too, Sir Nicholas," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"I'm going to miss you all next year," Nick sighed. "I've grown so used to seeing you all at breakfast, lunch, and dinner and all....and coming to my deathday party too, that was so kind of you all!!" Suddenly, Nick vanished in fit of sobs.  
  
"See, he's sad too!" Hermione griped.  
  
"I never said that I wasn't sad!" Ron defended. "You keep acting like I am!!"  
  
"I think I'm gonna miss Hagrid the most," Harry sighed. "He was the first wizard I ever met. . .well, the first one I really remember seeing."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said. "But can we not talk about that right now? I'd rather think of it when the time actually comes."  
  
"Okay," Hermione said brightly. She looked at Ron. "Ni de mama fei chang pang," she said, still smiling largely.  
  
".......................what?"  
  
"I was just practicing my Chinese," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh. What'd you say?"  
  
"Nothing," she said quickly, blushing. "It was....nothing."  
  
Ron would've persisted, but Dumbledore stood up at that moment and told them all it was time to be getting back to their dormitories.  
  
"C'mon, we'd better lead those first years in the right direction," Hermione said, grabbing Ron's arm and dragging him away. "First years, please follow us!! Yes, that's right, in this direction!!"  
  
As the group of Gryffindors walked down a hallway, spit balls zoomed out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey, did you throw a spit ball at me?!" a small girl named Dayna demanded, pulling on Hermione's sleeve.  
  
"Why no, I didn't," Hermione answered politely.  
  
"Well then who--"  
  
Just then, there was a crack, and Peeves appeared out of no where. Cackling maliciously, he said, "First years!! BWA HA HA, FRESH MEAT!!!" Laughing maniacally, he darted away.  
  
"That was Peeves," Hermione told Dayna. She rolled her eyes, sighing. "He really peeves me."  
  
"Hey, now I get it!!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Get what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why they call him Peeves!!"  
  
".....yeaaaaaah......"  
  
A few minutes later, they reached the Fat Lady's portrait. "Password?"  
  
"The hills are alive with the sound of music," Hermione answered. The portrait swung open, and Hermione showed the first years where their dormitories were.  
  
"I think that's the longest password we've ever had," Ron sighed, sitting down on a plushy chair.  
  
Grinning, Harry sat down next to him.  
  
Hermione walked up to them and stretched, yawning loudly.  
  
"Are we really boring you?" Ron asked sarcastically, twisting around in his seat to face her.  
  
She gave him one of her looks. "Ha ha. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yes, it's been a long trip and I'm really tired. Good-night!"  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll go to bed too," Harry decided, standing up. "You coming, Ron? Or are you going to stare into the fire?"  
  
"Stare into the fire."  
  
"Suit yourself. Night."  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night, Harry began to have a dream....  
  
He was in a large castle. Surely it wasn't one in Britain, because he didn't recognize it at all. Harry stood there dumbly, wondering which way to go. Finally, he began to walk to the left.  
  
Suddenly, a black girl flew past him, shrieking "Lawdy Miss Scawlett, we just got to get a doctor!! I don't knkow nuthin' 'bout birthin' babies!!"  
  
Harry stared after her in confusion. That was really weird. Then he saw a stairway and decided to climb it. He stopped on the first step when he heard someone shouting his name. He looked for the source of the voice, and his feet led him into the courtyard.  
  
There, he saw Zelda and Link sitting on a bench and shouting his name. "Oh, there you are!" Zelda said when she saw him approaching.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"Something rather serious," Zelda answered. "The school's in danger, Harry! They've come back!!"  
  
"Who's come ba--"  
  
Harry was cut off by a loud scream from the castle.  
  
"Quick, let's go!" Zelda shouted, grabbing Link's arm and running towards her palace. Harry began to follow, but suddenly woke up.  
  
He lay there for a few moments, staring into the darkness. For some strange reason, he couldn't remeber anything that had happened in his dream. . .  
  
'Well, it can't have been anything too important,' Harry thought to himself, turning over and going back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: well, they tried to warn him.  
  
did u like it? well, i have a question 4 u:  
  
IF gannondorf were 2 find a body for voldemort to posses, whose should it be?  
  
A. Impa  
  
B. Malon  
  
C. Saria  
  
D. Someone else!!!  
  
thanx 4 reviews!! 


	3. Changes

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, it looks like everything's up to date in Kansas city," Hermione commented the next morning, looking at the paper she'd recieved from an owl at breakfast.  
  
"What d'you mean?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"There were some problems over there a couple weeks ago," Hermione explained. "Some Death Eaters did a little terrorizing, but I see that the ministry finally managed to get control of it...oh, this is interesting. They're blaming this all on Sirius Black--not bad for a dead guy, is it?"  
  
Harry flinched, and Hermione immediately shut up.  
  
"Sorry, Harry..."  
  
"It's okay. What do we have first today?"  
  
"Charms," Ron answered, glancing at his schedule. "Wonder if we'll be doing anymore counter-jinxes."  
  
"Well, that's what we left off with last year, so I'd assume so," Hermione said, packing up her bag. "Let's head on over there, and find out." She stood up, and Ron and Harry followed her out of the Great Hall.  
  
As they walked down a corridor, Malfoy bumped his shoulder into Harry's as a form of greeting. "Watch your step, Potter," he snarled.  
  
"You watch it," Harry argued. "You went and walked right into me! So get out of my way and stop bothering me!"  
  
Malfoy let out a sharp laugh, which was echoed by Crabbe and Goyle's stupid guffaws. "Potter, don't even begin to think that I'm going to.leave you and your little Mudblood friends alone just like that! It would be unethical of me to."  
  
"And exactly WHAT is that supposed to mean?!" Harry demanded.  
  
"Exactly what I said, you prat," Malfoy smirked. "As long as you and I are in the same school, there will always be a constant battle going on between us. So I suggest that you hold your tongue and make sure you don't lose." With a smug grin, Malfoy swept away with his cronies.  
  
"Well, he may have won the battle, but he hasn't won the war!!" Ron shouted, waving his fist in the air. ".or is it the other way around?"  
  
"No, you got it right the first time," Hermione sighed, pulling on Ron's robes to keep him moving. "That jerk."  
  
"That could easily qualify for the understatement of the year," Harry commented with an annoyed chuckle. "C'mon, we don't want to be late for Charms."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As he walked to Divination (joy) from Charms, Harry felt his scar throbbing. He halted in the corridor and grasped it tightly for a moment. It felt as though someone had just plunged a dagger into his forehead and out again.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked worriedly, pausing.  
  
"My scar," he answered, slowly letting go of his head as the pain went away. He grimaced. "That was really weird..."  
  
"What d'you think it means?'  
  
"I'm not sure..maybe Trelawny can tell me that it means I'm going to get my head chopped off before the first week of school is over or something." He normally didn't joke about such things, but he didn't want to think about his scar hurting right now.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter," Trelawny muttered dramatically as he and Ron entered the room. "It has been quite some time..." She gasped softly. "Harry, I see that you have some abysmal things in your future...!!!"  
  
"Wow, really? I didn't know," Harry said sarcastically, taking a seat.  
  
Professor Trelawny threw him a dirty look as the rest of the class filed in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Impa sat alone in her small room, rocking in her chair. Link and Zelda had left several hours ago, and she was getting more and more tense. She could feel something bad was going to happen.  
  
The nursemaid shifted her gaze lazily to the manuscripts on a shelf nearby. Zelda had written them out a small while ago, giving Impa the details about how the English wizarding system was run.  
  
Hogwarts was that place Zelda and Link had taught at last year.that was all the old woman could remember. Shaking, Impa turned her gaze to the right again, staring blankly out at a large window.  
  
Several fisherman sat there, waiting breathlessly for a ...fish to bite at their lines. Didn't seem like the best day for the sport, however.  
  
A few seconds later, she stood up and walked out of the room. She decided to go get her horse, Samson, who was being kept at Lon Lon Ranch. It wasn't too far of a walk, and she needed the exercise anyway...and she needed to get her mind thinking about something else.  
  
Impa reached the Ranch, and walked through the gate. Suddenly, she heard a shrill scream pierce the air.  
  
"What the--!"  
  
Swivelling around, Impa saw Malon come charging out of the room, Gannondorf not too far behind.  
  
"IMPA, HELP!!" Malon shouted, pulling a dagger out of her boot. She reached up and swiped it at Gannondorf's arm.  
  
The Gerudo king recoiled, grasping his arm tightly. He glared darkly at Malon, who was attempting to make a run for it. Angrily, Ganon held out his hand, and a purple beam shot out of it. Malon's eyelids fluttered, and she suddenly dropped to the ground.  
  
The Hylian stood there numbly as Gannondorf took Malon in his hands and threw her over his shoulder. He smirked at Impa (who felt she could do nothing, since she had no weapon), and suddenly disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.  
  
Samson came running out of the stable, whinnying and rearing back on his legs. Impa rushed over to him, calmed him down, and mounted. Then she rode off back to the castle, to tell the knights that Gannondorf had just been at Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm here, Voldemort."  
  
Voldemort looked at Gannondorf, who had managed to bring Malon's body back to the Forbidden Forest. "Good...and who, may I ask, is this lovely young lady?"  
  
"Um...I think her name is Malon, or something. She owns a ranch in Hyrule. A very close friend of Link and Zelda's." He smiled. "One that they would find quite trustworthy, I believe."  
  
"Even better. Go ahead and open her mouth up for me."  
  
Gannondorf did so, and Voldemort's essence slowly sifted into Malon's body, gradually possessing her. Suddenly, the rancher's body gave a small jolt, and she lifted her body up into a sitting position.  
  
"My Goddesses!" Gannondorf exclaimed. "It worked!" He stared in awe as Voldemort in Malon's body flexed her arms, flipped back her hair, and then studied her white hands.  
  
"Of course it worked," muttered Voldmort/Malon, standing up. "Oh, this is even better than I expected-I sound like her, too. It would sound quite suspicious if I had kept my old voice in this new body."  
  
"To say the least," Gannondorf snickered. "Now what exactly did you say it was that you wanted to do with this school anyway?"  
  
"How many times must I tell you, Gannondorf? I want simply to mur-"  
  
"Who's thar?" came a gruff voice from behind them.  
  
The two dark lords swiveled around, and came face to face with Hagrid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~OH MY!~ plz review, people!! 


	4. Arrival At Hogwarts

wwwwwwwwwoooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwww. i haven't written in this thing for a looooooooooooooooooooooong time. well, on the bright side, here's an update!! (joy. sheesh). sry if its unsatisfactory, but it was hard b/c i forced myself to drag it out to work on it!!!  
  
dont 4get what just happened: voldy and ganon got approached by hagrid.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
"You shouldn't be here!" Hagrid growled. "This ain't called the Ferbidden Forest fer nothin'!"  
  
"So I've learned," Gannondorf said in a deep, Hungarian accent, pulling his cloak over the bottom half of his face and raising one hand in the air. Slowly, he stepped towards Hagrid, wiggling his fingers and waving his hand.  
  
"Who ARE you?" Hagrid asked in worry.  
  
"I am. . .Dracula," Gannondorf answered. He removed his cloak from his face, then immediatley opened a portal. "Step inside, and I'll tend to you later." Gannondorf (a.k.a "Dracula") gave Hagrid a push, and he was sucked up into the portal.  
  
"Where did that portal lead to?" Voldemort/Malon asked.  
  
"Hyrule," Gannondorf answered. "I suppose that he'll be able to mix up a little confusion there, don't you think?"  
  
Voldemort in Malon's body shrugged. "I reckon so. Just one more question."  
  
"What?"  
  
". . .Who's Dracula?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, Dumbledore was walking towards his office when he heard the clattering sound of footsteps ringing down a hallway. He turned swiftly, and one can only imagine his surprise when he saw Link and Zelda racing towards him.  
  
"Well--"  
  
"Headmaster, we MUST speak with you!" Zelda panted, clutching a stitch in her side. "It's a matter of extreme importance! The school is in danger again!"  
  
"Voldemort?"  
  
"And Gannondorf!" Link said. "We have reason to believe that they are here, now! We saw Ganon come to Hogwarts through one of his portals!"  
  
Dumbledore stood there for a moment in deep thought, then looked up. "Go up into my office--the password is "Carmel Cockroaches"--and wait for me while I round up the other teachers."  
  
"All right."  
  
Zelda ran the few steps it took to reach the door to Dumbledore's office. "Chocolate Cockroaches!" she breathed.  
  
Smirking, the gremlin-like statue hopped aside as the door slowly revolved until it was open.  
  
As they mounted the twisting staircase, Zelda leaned into Link's shoulder, crying softly and shivering. Instinctively, he put an arm around her and tried to comfort her. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll be able to sort this out."  
  
"Don't speak to me as if I'm a child!" Zelda said harshly, stepping away from him as they entered Dumbledore's large office. "We can't always be so optimistic about all of this, it's dangerous! Link--Link--!"  
  
"Calm down, Zel," Link whispered, setting her down in a chair and taking the seat next to her. "I'm not trying to be overly positive. You know that I fully understand what all this means. I've gone through all of this before, and all we can do is hope for the best."  
  
Still shivering, Zelda managed to put an end to her tears. "I know," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to raise my voice at you. . .it wasn't right of me. But you know what I do when things like this happen."  
  
"I know," Link whispered, putting an arm protectively around her again and kissing her forehead gently. "I know."  
  
Moments later, the door banged open, and Link and Zelda sprang apart as the Hogwarts staff filed into the room.  
  
"Well, well, well," said Snape, drawing up a chair from nowhere with his wand. He sat down. "Look who decided to come back. I do hope you realize that you've been replaced. . ."  
  
"Severus, I 'do hope you realize' that that is not the reason Link and Zelda have returned," Professor McGonagall said stiffly. "Dumbledore told us all that is was a matter of life and death."  
  
"So it is," Dumbledore said, sitting behind his desk. "My dear friends. . .Lord Voledmort has returned. Along with his accomplice, Gannondorf."  
  
"Who-nondorf?" Professor Trelawny asked.  
  
"Gannondorf," Link repeated. "Only the most evil creature ever to step foot on the soil of Hyrule."  
  
Trelawny blinked. "And. . .who are you?"  
  
"Forgive me for not properly introducing you," Dumbledore said flatly. "Sibyl, this is Zelda Harkinian and Link Kokiri.../Koke."  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"Please get back to the point, Albus," Professor Flitwick said, throwing Trelawny an annoyed glance.  
  
"Not only has Voldemort returned," Dumbledore said. "But, according to Link and Zelda, we have reason to believe that he is on these very grounds. For all we know, he may have acquired some sort of power to possess..."  
  
The teachers stared suspiciously at each other. There was a long silence. As usual, McGonagall was the one who broke it.  
  
"What do you plan on doing, Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "We wait."  
  
"We WAIT?!" Snape reiterated, getting to his feet.  
  
"There is nothing else left to do," Dumbledore said. "At this time, we are not sure of Voldemort's exact location." He stared heavily at Snape until he sat down. Then the headmaster's gaze shifted to Link and Zelda. "I have a feeling I'm going to have to hire you two again."  
  
"Looks like you're out of a job, Snape," Trelawny said, indicating that he should be the one that should be replaced.  
  
"Um. . .actually Sibyl," Dumbledore said. "I was suggesting that since Link took your place last year, he should this year too."  
  
". . .WHAT!?!" Trelawny erupted.  
  
Tonks got to her feet. "Tell me what you want me to do, Dumbledore, and I'll do it," she said obediently.  
  
"B-but why must you employ these. . .these ELVES?!" Trelawny asked.  
  
"They are the only ones who can help us eliminated Gannondorf," Dumbledore answered simply. "Without their help, we are at the mercy of The Dark Lord. Link, Zelda --welcome back to Hogwarts. Tonks, Sibyl, I will see you two seperately and instruct you as to what you shall be doing from now on."  
  
"Very well, sir," said Tonks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, joy," yawned Harry as he walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. "Double Divination today."  
  
"Perfect!" sighed Ron. "I'll bet we have something like double Potions tomorrow, too--oh well, at least we have Defense Against the Dark Arts to look forward to in the afternoon again."  
  
"And Care of Magical Creatures after that," observed Hermione. "That's not too bad, is it?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "As long as Hagrid doesn't make us deal with anything too lethal this year, it's okay." The three of them laughed as they took their seat at the Gryffindor table in the Hall.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione stopped laughing. "Ron! Harry! LOOK!!!"  
  
"What?" the two of them asked in unison.  
  
"The--the staff table! Harkinian and Koke are back--Tonks and Trelawny are GONE! GONE!!!" (a/n: GONE with the wind!! ha ha!!!)  
  
"What the--"  
  
"YES!!" Ron shouted. "Harry, this is great! This means that Double Divination today WON'T be torture!!! Bloody hell, I can't believe they're back! It doesn't make any sense, but it's GREAT!!!!"  
  
Harry was indeed glad about the whole thing, but staring at the staff table, he noticed that a certain someone was missing. "Guys, where's Hagrid?"  
  
"Oh, he's probably off somewhere preparing the creatures for our first lesson," Ron said, staring fixedly at his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
Zelda was wearing a long, slender black robe, with a cerulean dress underneath. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant fashion, and light golden chain was fastened around her neck.  
  
Ron gulped.  
  
"Link, I'm worried," Zelda whispered. "Last year it made perfect sense for us to be here as the new teachers, and they didn't know what we were really doing at Hogwarts. But now. . .how can we explain all this to them? What do we say about coming in a few days in the semester and taking over their classes?"  
  
"Don't worry," Link said, taking her hand and allowing her to nuzzle her head against his. "Dumbledore said he's going to explain everything. Since it was his idea to have us replace the teachers who replaced us, he said he's going to tell the school about why we're here."  
  
"That's good," Zelda sighed, moving her chair closer to Link's, but moving her head away from him at the same time.  
  
"That's right," Link said, grinning and "slapping" her cheek lightly. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about anything."  
  
Laughing, Zelda straightened in her seat. "I'm glad you're here, Link."  
  
"I'm glad too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Voldemort and Gannondorf were still residing in the Forbidden Forest. Ganon stared uncomfortably at Voldemort, watching Malon glare at him.  
  
"So. . .who IS Dracula?"  
  
Gannondorf shrugged. "I dunno. I kinda made him up on the spot."  
  
"The name sounds somewhat familiar," Voldemort said. He shrugged it off. "But anyway, back to the important stuff. What do I need to know in order to convince these Link and Zelda people this. . .Malon person?"  
  
"Well, like I told you, she owns a ranch back in Hyrule," Gannondorf said. "It's called the Lon Lon Ranch, and that's where the Hylian royals get their milk from. I think I remember hearing somewhere that Malon used to hold an obsession for Link and loved him beyond what was practical. . .and as of now, he's married to Zelda."  
  
"Interesting," Malon/Voldemort said, rubbing her/his hands together. "But besides all that, Zelda will still trust me?"  
  
"Like her own mother," Gannondorf chuckled. "I know she won't worry about you trying to put the moves on Link--and I hope I don't have to, either--so you're good. Ah yes: she is also fond of using a dagger (which she keeps stored in her boot), and she's good friends with Impa, Zelda's nursemaid. And I think that's about it."  
  
"Good," said Voldemort. "But we should probably wait a while until I decide to just show up, you know?"  
  
The Gerudo king shrugged. "Whatever you say."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Impa!" called out Richard, one of the knights. "What is it?"  
  
"So much is happening so fast!" the nursemaid said worriedly, dismounting her horse. "And just after her highness had to leave!"  
  
"What is it?" the knight repeated.  
  
"It's Gannondorf!" Impa said. "I don't know what he plans on doing, but he's kidnapped Malon! The girl who works at Lon Lon Ranch! And not only that, but I took the shortcut through the woods and I saw a giant!"  
  
"A giant??" the knight asked, puzzled.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"But I thought giants all stayed by Termina Bay," the knight said. "Whenever there's a --"  
  
"Apparently, we were wrong!" Impa said. "I don't know what he's doing here or what he wants, but he appeared to be quite distressed about something! I would've done something on the spot, but I had no weapons. I've come to ask for reinforcemants!"  
  
"Of course," the knight said. "I'll gather some of the knights, and we'll accompany you back to the forest."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N:  
  
well, there ya go. chapter 4. not much, but still a chapter. btw, do u think i should refer 2 voldemort as malon, or still just voldemort? i'm not sure.  
  
also, if u have not read The Dark Lord and The Dark King, u should. . .cuz this is the sequel to that so. . .yeah. 


	5. Swordsplay

A/N: YES!! I AM BACK 4 MY TRIUMPHANT RETURN!!!!!!!! WAH HA HA HA HA HAAA!!!!! more of this story will follow, as long as u review!!

-------------------------now on with the story!----------------------

"Professor, I'm so glad you're back!" Hermione gushed when she, Harry, and Ron ran into Defense Against the Dark Arts. "I thought we'd never see you again."

"So kind of you to say that, Granger," Zelda said with a smile. "I'm glad we came back, too. Good morning, Harry, Ron."

"Hi," they said, both smiling but not able to think of anything to say.

"Tonks was interesting, but she wasn't you," Hermione said. Then a throng of students suddenly billowed into the room, knocking the previously mentioned teens into the wall.

"Where was it Dumbledore said they'd been?" Ron asked.

"On their honeymoon, stupid," Hermione answered. "They were planning on coming back earlier, but they just stayed a tad longer than they'd meant to ....ahhh, how romantic!" She sighed loudly, then added, "So they got Tonks and Trelawny to hold their places 'till they got back."

"Ah."

"Good afternoon, class," Zelda greeted them. "As the Headmaster so kindly told you this morning, I have, erm .... obviously returned."

"Congratulations on your honeymoon, Professor Harkini--um...." started Lavender.

"Please, still call me Harkinian," Zelda laughed. "Koke is such an ugly last name, if you ask me, and I really prefer to keep my own name."

"Okay!"

Zelda went on to take attendance, and when every student was marked present, she set down the list and took out a wand. "Okay.... today I am going to start teaching you about, eh ..... well, actually I'm going to tell you a story."

"A story?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Weasley, a story," Zelda confirmed. "Once upon a time, in a palace far, far, away, there lived a Princess."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione exchanged grins.

"This Princess led a very boring life," Zelda continued, sitting on her desk. "Until one day adventure came knocking rudely on her door. After that day, things were never quite the same. She was kidnapped by a rather evil person who wanted possession of some of her royal ..... things. He would stop at nothing, and would kill to get his hands on anything."

"With all due respect, Professor," said Neville, "how is this relevant to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Ehhh...oh, that's the class I'm teaching, isn't it?" Zelda asked dazedly.

"Er, yes," Neville answered.

Suddenly, Zelda took a thick book and banged herself on the head with it. "Phew! Sorry about that, class, I just had a very strange.... moment there."

They stared blankly at her.

"Heh heh, heh ....heh." Zelda cleared her throat loudly. "But actually, now that I think about it, that story does have revelance to what I am planning on teaching you today. Put away the wands."

The class groaned as they pocketed wands and began to take out textbooks.

"No, no books, either," Zelda said. The students curiously put back their books and looked at her. She walked around to the front of her desk and opened a drawer. She calmly picked something up, then wielded it in front of the class. "HI-YAAA!!!"

Ron skidded back in his chair as Zelda approached him with a sword in hand. "P-Professor?!"

"Yes, Weasley?" she asked casually.

"W-what are you doing with that thing?" Ron asked her.

"Professor Dumbledore decided it's time you lot learned other methods of defense," Zelda announced. "Meaning, devices other than wands."

"But why would we need to know that?" a Hufflepuff in the back asked.

Zelda stared at them, then turned to Harry. "As some students here know, it is very possible for one to lose their wand in a duel. And what, may I ask, would you do without it if you had not alternative?"

"Fair question," Hermione whispered.

"As Potter could tell you, a sword can come quite in handy," Zelda said, staring directly at Harry. "At least, that's what I hear from the Headmaster."

"Yeah!" Ron said. "Harry killed a Basilisk with a sword when he was only in his second year!!"

The class applauded loudly and Harry glared at Ron.

"Longbottom," Zelda said, turning to Neville. "Come up here." Nervously, Neville walked to the front of the classroom. "Here," she said, handing the sword to him. He crashed to the floor with its weight. The class laughed as Zelda helped him stand up.

"H-how much does that thing weigh?" Neville asked.

"Oh, it's pretty heavy, don't worry your head about the exact weight," Zelda said lightly, easily picking up the sword.

"So are you going to teach us how to use that?" asked Lavender.

"Yes," Zelda answered.

The class broke out into appreciative whoops and cheers. Suddenly, Zelda's heart sank. 'Link really should be teaching this class, not me,' she thought to herself. 'This is so stupid--I can't believe he's up there doing Divination and I'm down here doing Defense Against The Dark Arts! With a SWORD, no less!! I guess I'll have to ask him for a couple of tips.'

"Professor, would a sword really help us in defeating ... Y-you-Know Who?" Neville asked tentatively.

"Ehh, probably not," Zelda said doubtfully. "However, as Ron so kindly pointed out--thank you, Ron--the Dark Lord is not the only thing you should fear. If you had somehow found yourself without a wand, facing a basilisk, or a dragon, or a giant spider, what would you do? Would you have any more luck surviving that as you would VOLDemort?"

The class shuddered at the mention of his name. Neville, who had turned pale, said, "Does this mean we should carry a sword on us at all times?"

"Hmmm, good point," Zelda said. "No, I don't you should lug about such a weapon all the time, Longbottom. But one never knows when you might be in an ancient castle, or tomb, or somewhere else containing useful swords."

"But what do we do if there aren't any swords around?" Lavender asked.

"Then for heaven's sakes, you've lost all hope," Zelda answered bitterly. "Now if you would all stop interefering with my lesson, maybe I could teach you a thing or two!! No questions, and do not speak unless spoken to. By me."

After a moment of silence, Zelda lifted the sword again, and proceeded to make several fancy movements with it.

"Do you think we'll learn how to conjure swords with wands?" Ron asked, as they walked to dinner.

"What's the point, if you're wand's gone missing?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno," Ron mumbled. "Maybe if you reckon you're going to be in danger and may be losing your wand, you'd want to make a sword appear..."

"Ron, if you keep on thinking like this you'll give yourself a headache," Harry said. Hermione giggled, Ron only looked grumpy. Then the three of them came to a halt, hearing two familiar voices come from around the corner.

"Zelda, really--where did the sword idea come from?"

"I told you, Link, it wasn't MY idea--Dumbledore suggested it."

"WHY?!"

"Because..." Zelda looked around them to make sure there were no students in the hallway. She continued in a very quiet whisper, causing Harry, Hermione and Royn to have to lean closer to the end of the corner to hear. "He knows that Ganondorf is impervious to magic. At least, wand magic. And you never know, with Ganon. He could be here right now, and we wouldn't know it. The students need a way to protect themselves other than wands--what if one of them saw him before we did?"

There was silence for a moment. "I guess that's a good idea," Link muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Well, c'mon, let's get to the Great Hall."

"Okay, but it's in the opposite direction of where we're going, you know."

"Oh. .....right, I knew that."

Harry waited until the sound of their footsteps died away. Then he turned to his two shaken friends. "Ganondorf?!"

"Wasn't...wasn't he that guy who was helping You-Know-Who last year?" Ron asked, turning a white-ish color.

"Yeah," Hermione said, her eyes wide. Slowly, they turned their corner and made their way to the Great Hall. "I remember Snape almost got him, but then he went through a portal or something..."

"Well, whatever's going on, we'd better pay close attention in Defense Against The Dark Arts for the next few lessons," Ron said. "But maybe you could give us a few pointers, eh?"

"Who, me?" Harry asked.

"No, Hermione," Ron said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "But as I said, you killed a basilisk in your second year, mate!"

"Yeah, I guess I could show you a thing or two," Harry said in mock bravery, puffing out his chest. His friends laughed, and they took a seat at the Gryffindor table. "Hello, Ginny."

"Hi, Harry," she said distractedly.

"Is something wrong?"

Ginny glanced at him. "Look at the staff table."

Harry did, and then was bewildered. How could he have missed it before? "Where --where's Hagrid?!"

"Hey, where IS Hagrid?!" Hermione asked as well, standing up to see if perhaps he was hiding under the Staff table or something.

"Dumbledore looks worried about something," Ron whispered.

"Say, where's your Giant friend?" Malfoy asked, walking past them. "The Ravenclaws say he didn't show up for classes today. Do you think he ran away?"

"Stuff it, Malfoy," Harry sighed, not at all in the mood to argue.

Smirking, Malfoy walked back to the Slytherin table. Hermione watched him, grimacing. "That stinking git," she muttered. "I swear, if he doesn't have something to do with this, I'll eat my wand."

"Watch it, Hermione," Ron said. "I think Dumbledore would've let us know somehow if the Malfoys had done something to hurt Hagrid."

"But that smug tone of voice--"

"Hermione, he always has that smug tone of voice," Harry pointed out flatly.

"True."

-------------Meanwhile, Hagrid's In Trouble------------

"What're ya doin'?!" Hagrid yelled, as several Hylian knights closed in on him.

"Don't worry," Impa said loudly. "We won't hurt you, we just want to help you."

"Sure, yer gonna help me with them spears!"

"Okay, fine, we'll cut to the chase!" Impa barked. "What're you doing in Hyrule?!"

"Where?" Hagrid asked.

"HYRULE!! That's where you are, and you must be for a reason, and we want to know what it is!"

Hagrid looked down at them all stupidly for a moment, then narrowed his eyes. He wagged a finger at Impa. "Yer not related ter the Malfoys, are yeh?"

"The--the what?!" Impa asked in confusion. "Listen, giant--"

"I don't know how I got here!" Hagrid howled. "There was this girl with red hair, and then a man with weird, green skin, an' he opened up a--a blue thing, and I just--"

"Ganondorf!" Impa gasped. She signaled the men to lower their weapons. "That girl you saw must've been Malon! GIANT, IS THE GIRL ALL RIGHT?"

"She seemed all righ' ter me," Hagrid said, still very confused. "But I don't know how I got here..."

"A portal," Impa whispered. "This means you're stuck here until Ganondorf comes back, or until I can correctly summon a portal to your home." She held out a hand. "I'm Impa."

"Call me Hagrid," said the half-giant, taking her hand squeezing it.

Impa withdrew it, shaking it in pain. "That's quite a grip you've got there, giant. But I guess you would have one, wouldn't you?"

"Actually, I'm only half-giant," Hagrid said.

"I wondered. You're a bit smaller than the rest."

"Um, Impa, could I speak with you for a moment?" asked the head knight.

"What is it?"

He pulled her a bit away, so that Hagrid was out of earshot. "Impa, not to be rude, but have you lost your mind??"

"No," Impa said coldly, jerking her arm out of his grasp. "But what do you suggest we do? We cannot turn him loose, for he has no place to go, and we cannot send him back, either. We couldn't create a portal for him and even if we could, we don't know where he lives. Noting that fact, we cannot send him home."

The knight looked rather annoyed, then turned away. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm Impa. And don't you ever forget it."

"Okay..."

-----------Back At Hogwarts----------

"We have to speak to Dumbledore," Harry concluded, slamming his fist onto the table roughly.

"Yeah, after dinner, though," Ron said.

"Ron, this is no time to be thinking about your stomach!" Hermione reprimanded him sharply.

"Well, I mean he's eating," Ron continued. "Teachers probably don't like being disturbed while eating."

"Where's Hagrid?" Zelda asked, up at the Staff table.

"I don't know," Link said. "I haven't seen him all day."

"This whole situation is just getting incredible," Zelda moaned, putting her face in her hands. "Do you think he might've run into something nasty in the Forbidden Forest?"

"No. Hagrid could handle anything in there."

"Yeah..."

----------IN the Forbidden Forest-------------

"Do you have a plan yet, Voldemort?" Ganondorf sighed, watching Malon pace back and forth.

"Yes, I do," he answered. "I think I'll go to the castle, find out what that giant did there. Maybe I could take over his position."

"Oh, I'm sure they won't be curious at all as to how their fellow employee just suddenly disappeared," Ganondorf said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You can't just waltz in there and expect to get a job right aw--"

"I'm not, I'll take my time!" Voldemort hissed. "Don't worry..."

-------------------yah---------------

A/N: good? sucky? plz tell me! part of me wants 2 keep writing this!


	6. The Evil Plan!

A/N: Yay, another chapter! (like you care) Please, if you're reading this and haven't read the first one, I want you to! I'm so close to getting a hundred reviews on that one, and I'd really like it if I did! But anyway ...please keep reading!

-------------The Forbidden Forest---------------------

"You know what, I'm getting tired of this," Voldemort said the next day.

"Of what, hiding out here?" Ganon asked, not even giving a passing werewolf a second glance.

"No, of being this girl," Voldemort answered. "I made up a plan last night, and would really rather not be in her position when it's put into action."

"What exactly is your plan?"

"Well... you told me that Malon used to be in love with this Link fellow, didn't you?" Voldemort asked.

"I believe so."

"All right then. Now that I--or rather she is their trusted friend, the Princess would never expect her to ..... do something with her husband, right?"

Ganondorf laughed. "I see where you're going. To pit Link and Zelda against each other is a marvelous idea ..... we can attack when they are both emotionally fragile .... that's an excellent plan, Voldemort."

"Why, thank you."

"But how are you going to use ...Malon in all this?"

"Simple," Voldy answered with a cruel smile. "I'm going to erm, un-possess her, first of all. Then we'll ... do you remember that curse I taught you? The Imperious curse?"

"Yeah, that's the one that gives you total control, right?"

"Yes," Voldemort snickered. "If I use that curse on this farm girl, I can make her do whatever I want. Kiss that Link fellow, stab a student, do anything .... think of all the possibilities!!"

Ganondorf grinned evilly. "Brilliant, Voldemort!"

"Ah yes, I know."

"Just one thing."

"What?"

Ganon frowned. "How do you plan on explaining your sudden appearance at Hogwarts?"

"I told you," Voldemort said impatiently. "I'll take that giant's job."

"Yes, but I told YOU that that isn't going to be easy," Ganondorf growled. "You need to come up with a significant reason for him to have disappeared under strange circumstances."

"That's true," Voldemort muttered, starting to pace about in a small circle. "Wait a moment, what if we just tell them the truth? Tell everyone a dark wizard, perhaps 'You-know-Who' transported him to another place."

"Dumbledore would be eager to find him, don't you think?" Ganon said. "We need to come up with something that would convince him that there is no chance of getting the giant back. That stupid oaf, he's probably been killed by Hyrule's knights already anyway..."

"Ganondorf, that's it!" Voldemort shouted. "We tell Dumbledore he's dead."

"You think he would buy something like that?"

"Only if we had proof."

"Well, what could we use as proof?!" Ganon asked. Then he snapped his fingers. "Wait, I've got it!"

"What?"

"Is there any potion I could take to look like him?"

Voldemort in Malon's body stared at his accomplice. "Um, yes. The Polyjuice potion would do just that?"

"Well, if we had Malon and I planted at Hogwarts, our job would be fairly easy," Ganon laughed. "If everyone thinks I'm that giant, what would be the problem?"

"Very good plan," Voldemort complimented him. "However, we would need part of his body for the potion to work. I could easily get the rest of the ingredients ..... (A/N: don't ask how, he just can!), so that's all we would need."

"I'm sure he's got hair or something around his little hut over there," Ganon said, pointing through the woods.

"How d'you know that's his house, though?"

Ganon shrugged. "We can check inside .... or rather, YOU can. Once you're just a floating spirit again. Find photographs or something. Something that can tell us it's definitely his house."

"All right then," Voldemort yawned. "I'll do it tomorrow morning."

--------------The Next Day------------

"Saturday .... my favorite day of the week," sighed Ron, as he and his two friends flopped down on the grass. "I won't have to think about homework again until Monday at two in the morning."

"Ha, ha, Ron," Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes.

"What'd you two think of Transfiguration today?" Harry asked them.

"Ugh," Ron replied. "You saw how my dog turned out .... it was missing it's eyes and it's two back legs, poor thing."

"Yes, that was rather disturbing," Hermione commented.

"I can't believe your dog was practically perfect," Ron snorted. "I mean, all that was missing was one of it's nostrils! How do you DO it?! It's not fair!"

That day, they had been conjuring dogs out of thin air. Many people couldn't even come up with anything at all, so Ron should've been proud of himself. But when your best friends with Hermione, that can be difficult.

"I sort of liked my dog," Harry said.

"Harry, your dog was a cat," Hermione pointed out. "With no tail and no mouth."

"So?" Harry asked, as Ron sniggered. "At least it had all four legs, RON."

"Yeah, well at least I got the species right," Ron said back. "But at least it was better than Potions, eh?"

"Ron, everything's better than Potions," Hermione said. "That is, maybe they wouldn't be if we actually had a good teacher ...."

"Oh, yeah, that's gonna happen," Ron said sarcastically.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Harry asked, sitting up slightly.

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked in unison.

"It sounds like .... swords clanging against each other," Harry said, slowly standing up. "C'mon, it's coming from over there."

The threesome walked towards a large tree that shaded an area by the lake. And, who should be there but Link and Zelda (doi), having a small sword fight. Beads of sweat were pouring down the latter's face, as she anxiously dodged and attacked.

"Keep your feet steady," Link told her, doing a parry. "If you keep shaking like that, you'll never get anywhere."

"Sorry," Zelda apologized. "It's just that this sword is so much heavier than the others I usually have on me."

"Well, that's your problem, then," Link joked. The next moment, he whipped out his chain and it wrapped about Zelda's waist. He yanked on it, dragging her towards him.

"Oh, Link," Zelda sighed sarcastically. "You don't need a chain to make me do your bidding."

He laughed and let her go. "Okay, I'll let you go on the offensive now."

"A-ha, at last."

Zelda thrust towards him, her sword a swirling display of metal that kept flashing light into three certain students' eyes. Link grinned and swung at her legs. She jumped up to avoid it, then brought her sword down towards her husband. He reached up his own weapon to block it, and she twirled over his head.

"Not bad," he told her.

"Wah ha ha haha!!" the Princess laughed. "I was just kidding you in the start! Bow down to me, and forfeit this match, Hero!!"

"I would do so, your highness, but there is one thing I should tell you first," Link said.

"And what is that?"

He smiled devilishly, and his sword moved from his left hand to his right. "I am not left handed." ("Say, I think I've heard that somewhere before," Hermione muttered to herself).

Zelda's smile faded. "............oh no."

"Hyah!!" Link completed one trick after another, Zelda just barely managing to hold him off. "You might as well give up, Princess," he said, heaving deep breaths, when he and Zelda stood an inch apart with their swords touching. "I'm going to win."

"No....you....won't!!" Zelda shouted in mock anger, pushing him away. Giving out another battle roar, she charged at him. She hit Link's arm with the dull part of the blade, moving him backwards. "I'm going for the kill, hon!" she cried. Then, quite dramatically, she plunged the sword between his arm and his side.

"Ahhh, I'm defeated!" he cried, putting the back of his hand to his forehead. He moved in a small circle, then collapsed to the ground.

"Now that the pesky hero has been removed, I will rule the land!!" Zelda shouted, the tip of her sword pointed at Link's neck. "Bwa ha ha ha ha, fear me!" Then she giggled and dropped the weapon, then knelt by Link's side.

"Hey," he said, propping himself up on his elbows. "Bad guys don't giggle."

"But I'm not a bad GUY," Zelda told him. "I'm a girl." They both laughed.

Zelda put a hand behind his neck and brought him closer to her. He reached up, and their lips met in an arduous kiss. Link sat up and brought his other arm around the Princess. Then she broke it off by laughing lightly. "Link, remember where we a--"

"Go for the gold, Professor Harkinian!" Ginny couldn't help shouting.

It was then that Link and Zelda realized that for the past ten minutes they'd had a small audience. In addition to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, there had been Ginny, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, and Professor McGonagall (who was grinning).

Both turning a deep red, the two Professors sheepishly got to their feet and picked up their swords. "You really should be teaching my class," Zelda said.

"But you beat me."

"You let me win." Zelda took Link's hand, and they walked together back up to the castle.

-------------------In The Forest-------------

"Well?" Ganon asked anxiously, standing over the unconscious Malon. "Does the hut belong to the giant?"

"We can only hope," sighed Voldemort. "There were pictures of him in some of the drawers, really huge dish ware, and a lot more evidence ..."

"Good," said Ganondorf. "Only one thing .... would you happen to know his name, by any chance?"

"I believe they call him Hagrid," answered Voldemort.

"Okay. How soon can the Polyjuice Potion be ready?"

"Oh, I'd say a few months."

"WHAT?!" Ganondorf shouted, so loudly that several birds flew out of the trees nearby. "We can't wait that long!"

"We'll have to," Voldemort snapped. "It's the only idea we have that will work."

Grumpily, Ganon stalked towards the cabin. "All right .... I'll be right back; I'll see if he shed anywhere or something."

Carefully, the dark king ran to the edge of the forest. He tentatively poked his head out between the trees, checking to see if the area was clear. When he was sure no one was in sight, he sprinted towards the small cabin. Ganon opened the back door, and stepped inside.

Immediately, he was welcomed by Fang.

"AUGH, GET OFF ME!" Ganondorf roared, as the dog sprang up and started spraying spit all over the man. He pushed at the hound to make it move, but the poor beast was intent on licking him. Eventually, Ganon kicked Fang in the head, and that made the dog trudge (whimpering) to a corner of the hut.

"Hmmmmm, what have we here?" Ganon muttered to himself, rummaging through a few of the drawers. "Pictures, French cologne, textbooks, carrots .... say, here's some hair!" Ganon was about to scoop some up, then he turned to stare at Fang. "Yeah, that's just what I want--to turn into a dog." (think what happened to Hermione!)

Sighing, Ganondorf looked around the small cabin for something other than hair. He spotted a small bucket, and walked towards it. "Ew!!" He wrinkled his nose in disgust, but picked it up anyway. Grumbling, he looked outside carefully before dashing back to his hiding spot in the forest.

"Did you get something?" Voldemort asked, as soon as he came back.

"Yeah," Ganon muttered, showing the bucket's contents to his co-conspirator.

"That's really rather disgusting," Voldemort said. "Toenails?"

"Hey, it was all I could find," Ganon snarled. "Besides, I'll do anything if it's for a good cause."

"That's the spirit," Voldemort chuckled.

"Wait a moment, there's a problem," Ganondorf said. "If I'm the giant, what's Malon going to do?"

"I already thought about it," Voldemort said. "We put the Imperious curse on one of the teachers at Hogwarts. We'll make them leave .... even if it's just for a short while, and we could get her to fill in..."

"Okay," Ganon sighed. "I guess that's the only plan we have. I'll leave it up to you as to which teacher we take."

--------------woot woot!------------

A/N: I hope that was decent! PLEASE review and PLEASE try not to flame! If you're going to criticize, do it constructively! Just tell me what's good! Oh, and even though I've already decided, which teacher do you think Malon should replace?

A. Snape

B. McGonagall

C. Flitwick


End file.
